one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aggron vs. Lucina
Aggron Vs Lucina.png|TheOneLegend Aggron vs Lucina.jpg|SentryNeo The First Round of the Destroyer Tournament continues as Aggron of Pokémon (nominated by Ma19620109) takes on Lucina of Fire Emblem (nominated by KnivesFlyYouDie)! Introduction For many years, there was peace across the dragon realm. A giant purple dragon that tried to take over by destroying the realm had been neutralized. Or was he. Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard as the giant purple dragon with large horns. The undead dragon king had returned. Spyro who was resting near the swamp with Cynder. The explosion woke Spyro and Cynder up as concern hit both of the dragons face. Spyro: Oh No! Cynder: It's him again. Spyro was coming up with an idea, it was a risk, but the young purple prophet didn't care if it meant saving the realm. Spyro: Cynder warn the other guardians that the dark master has returned. I will try to get reinforcements so we can confront him. Cynder: Be careful Spyro. Spyro: I will. Spyro then concentrated his magic to create portals as characters from different realms and universes appear all over the dragon realms. Lucina is walking around as she jumped from one part of the island to another. The scenic view of the grassy hilltops made her want to stay, but she remembered that there were traps where she appeared. ???: Snor Lucina tried to sneak around, trying to make a sound. However this plan failed as the steel type Aggron woke up with a load roar and anger in his eyes. Lucina: You have to be kidding me! Aggron then swung his tail trying to sweep Lucina off her feet. Lucina then jumped away from the attack and grabbed her sword. Lucina: Let's see if you can impress me. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! BEGIN!!!! Melee (Cues Pokémon RSE/ORAS Wild Battle Guitar Cover) 60 Aggron was the first to attack as he shot out several rocks at Lucina. She was able to dodge the rocks and came charging at the pokémon. When she came within striking distance of Aggron, Lucina tried to slash at the beast, but her sword bounced back. Lucina: How in the... Lucina was then grabbed by Aggron and slammed to the ground. The Iron Armor Pokémon then grabbed her by the air and threw her at the hill causing her to get then roll down the hill. 49 Had Lucina not have worn armor the impact would of killed her however her sword was now in the ground right behind Aggron who was coming towards her. She got up and charged at the pokémon. As soon as Aggron though he grabbed her, Lucina slide under and grabbed her sword. 42 Lucina: Time to get to business Lucina then ran towards the Pokémon as she slid past the giant fingers with her shield. She soon sliced the arm, while not effective, did cause a distraction. Lucina then found a booby trap and forced the pokémon into it. The spiked trap punctured and forced Aggron to the ground. As soon as it fell down, Lucina found what looked like skin and pierced the holes. Aggron screamed as he soon shook Lucina off of him. 32 Aggron then ran towards Lucina who was still on the ground still trying to get up. Aggron sharpened his claws on the rocks wall and swung violently at Lucina. The metal claws attacks got strong with each strike as the shield split in half. Aggron then tried to finish her by slicing her in half with a metal claw, but dodged. Lucina then leaped towards Aggron. He tried to deflect with his claw, but Lucina used it to boost herself up and sliced at the Pokémon's face. 23 The slash sent the Pokémon into a boulder which is destroyed on impact. Lucina was putting her sword away. Lucina: Now that it is taken care of, now where to? Aggron had turned into his mega form as he slammed into Lucina. 14 Lucina skids on the ground as she grabbed her sword and started to charge at Mega Aggron. Lucina: Challenge my fate! Lucina then create several copies of herself, confusing Aggron. Almost in unison, the copies slashed at Aggron. The copies continued until, Aggron grabbed Lucina and snapped her sword in half. 4 Mega Aggron grabbed Lucina and slammed her like a rag doll. The pokémon then threw her into the air. When she returned back down, Mega Aggron punches Lucina into a rock wall as it created a crater. K.O. Aggron then stood infront of the unconscious body of Lucina and roared in victory. However there was no time to celebrate as he turned into sparkles as the Pokemon is teleported elsewhere. Results This melee's winner is Aggron!! (Cues Oldale Town/Lavaridge Town (Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire OST)) Winning Combatant: Aggron: 13 Lucina: 1 Winning Method: K.O.: 11 Death: 2 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Aggron's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees